Hectopascal (song)
"hectopascal" is the ED for the anime adaptation of Yagate Kimi ni Naru. It is sung by Yuu Koito (voiced by Yuuki Takada) and Touko Nanami (voiced by Minako Kotobuki). Lyrics Kanji= 知りたくて知りたくない このままでいい ○×(マルバツ)がつくのなら ずっとずっと明日にならないで 遠いセカイのことだと思っていた (思っていた) わたしには関係ないこんなキモチ (こんなキモチ) 君にだったらアリかもね ココロの中を見せても だってきっと変わらない ココロの位置がわかったよ なんだか苦しくなるよ ふいに変わる 風向きが 明日は何になる? やがて君になる 繊細な中身 覗いてみて モヤモヤしてる 気持ちがバレたら 君は逃げてしまうかな なんとなく毎日が輝いてる (輝いてる) 特別を特別と気付かないまま (気付かないまま) そんなことより明日は 2人でどこかへ行こう 今の距離は壊さずに 少しずつ壊れていく 2人の距離はそのうち 限界越えて ああ ゼロに 明日は誰になる? やがて君になる どんなに早く逃げたとして すれ違っても ずっと君でいて きっと会いに行くから 近くて (まだ) 遠くて (ああ) もう少しで届くのに 透明なガラスの向こう 君の剥き出しのココロ 守ってあげたくて 触れられず 明日は何になる? やがて君になる 繊細な中身 覗いてみて モヤモヤしてる 気持ちがバレたら 君は逃げてしまうかな 明日は誰になる? やがて君になる どんなに早く逃げたとして すれ違っても ずっと君でいて きっと会いに行くから |-| Rōmaji= Shiritakute shiritakunai kono mama de ii Maru batsu ga tsuku no nara zutto zutto ashita ni naranaide Tooi sekai no koto dato omotteita (omotteita) Watashi ni wa kankeinai konna kimochi (konna kimochi) Kimi ni dattara ari kamo ne kokoro no naka wo misete mo Datte kitto kawaranai Kokoro no ichi ga wakatta yo nandaka kurushiku naru yo Kyuu ni kawaru kazamuki ga Ashita wa nani ni naru? Yagate kimi ni naru Sensaina nakami nozoite mite Moyamoya shiteru kimochi ga bare tara Kimi wa nigete shimau kana Nantonaku mainichi ga kagayaiteru (kagayaiteru) Tokubetsu wo tokubetsu to kidzukanai mama (kidzukanai mama) Sonna koto yori ashita wa futari de dokoka e ikou Ima no kyori wa kowasazu ni Sukoshizutsu kawareteiku futari no kyori mo sonouchi Genkai koete aah zero ni Ashita wa dare ni naru? Yagate kimi ni naru Donna ni hayaku nigeta toshite Sure chigatte mo zutto kimi de ite Kitto ai ni yuku kara Chikakute (mada) tookute (aah) Mou sukoshi de todoku no ni Toumeina garasu no mukou Kimi no mukidashi no kokoro Mamotte agetakute furerarezu Ashita wa nani ni naru? Yagate kimi ni naru Sensaina nakami nozoite mite Moyamoya shiteru kimochi ga bare tara Kimi wa nigete shimau kana Ashita wa dare ni naru? Yagate kimi ni naru Donna ni hayaku nigeta toshite Sure chigatte mo zutto kimi de ite Kitto ai ni yuku kara |-| English= I want to know. I don’t want to know. It can stay like this. If whether it’s right or wrong will be revealed, may tomorrow never, ever come. I had thought it was a world distant from me. (I had thought) These feelings have nothing to do with me. (These feelings) It may be possible if it’s you. Because even if I let you see what’s inside my heart, You surely won’t change. I know where my heart is. It’s somehow becoming painful. The direction of the wind suddenly changes. What will tomorrow become? It will eventually become you. Take a glimpse into my delicate mind. I grow more anxious. If my feelings are exposed, Will you run away? It’s like everyday is shining. (Is shining) Continuing on without recognizing that “special” is special. (Without recognizing) Rather than that, let’s both go somewhere tomorrow, Without breaking the current distance between us. Changing little by little, the distance between us will eventually Pass the limit into zero. Who will tomorrow become? It will eventually become you. No matter how fast we run, Even if we miss each other, always stay as you are, Because I’ll surely come and see you. So close (not yet) so far (aah) Even though we can almost reach Beyond this clear glass I want to protect your bare heart Without touching it What will tomorrow become? It will eventually become you. Take a glimpse into my delicate mind. I grow more anxious. If my feelings are exposed, Will you run away? Who will tomorrow become? It will eventually become you. No matter how fast we run, Even if we miss each other, always stay as you are, Because I’ll surely come and see you. Category:Songs